Main Page
Welcome, Heroes! This Wiki is the repository of all knowledge relating to the mythical Kingdom of Emberglow. It is a kingdom rich in custom and culture, with a history dating back thousands of years. In a fantasy world where the Elves are gone, leaving only their half-mortal descendents behind, Emberglow thrives on the deep bond between the three races of Men, Dwarves and Elves. Here are also documented the adventures of several heroes as they face a strange and dark time for Emberglow, a time with no name (yet) in which strange gates open into a hellish realm of mystery and evil. As our heroes uncovered a hidden underworld lurking beneath their paradise, they stumbled upon one of the best-kept, and darkest, secrets of Emberglow's past. Nothing is certain but this: Emberglow will never be the same again. Suggested Topics The Heroes of the saga *Ser Loras Justinian, sworn holy knight to the Shepherdess, brother to Lord Antonius of Snapdragon; *Torben, a young sorcerer who is accompanied by Neren, a spiritual companion-protectress; *Mother Hilda Volstag, a devout priestess of Tyria, and formerly a senior member of the Underwatch; *Regin, son of Thror, Executor and now Thegn of the Dwarfhold of Ashd-Dûr; *Halion of Ramshackle, a chronicler and minstrel who has joined the party, documenting their exploits; *Wisdom Anaerion, elven wizard of Goldenreach and rising star of the Magisterium; *Rhen Bowen, the roguish head ranger of the Evernight Woodswalkers. The Chapters of the tale *Chapter One, wherein our heroes are called by destiny to act; *Chapter Two, wherein a party of adventurers is formed, a quest is given, and a journey begun; *Chapter Three, wherein a dark gate is opened, and hearts are broken; *Chapter Four, wherein evil overruns the land, and a dark forest provides sanctuary; *Chapter Five, wherein our heroes undertake to purge evil from their lands. *Chapter Six, wherein our heroes attend a coronation, and are given a grave task. *Chapter Seven, wherein a deal is struck, a maze is navigated, and revelations abound. *Chapter Eight, wherein a quest is undertaken to find once more what has been lost. *Chapter X, wherein our heroes travel to another world, to seek the truth. The Realm itself *Emberglow, a kingdom built on a foundation of harmony; *The History of Emberglow. *Some popular Songs sung in the Kingdom. *The counties of Emberglow: **Goldenreach, whose lord is the reigning King of Emberglow, King Constantine II; **Stonekeep, ruled by Lord Pureheart; **Glimmerglade, ruled by the Elven Prince; **Peachtree, ruled by Lord Tiberius; **Ramshackle, ruled by Lord Avarus; **Woodsong, ruled by Lord Rowan; **Candlewood, ruled by the king's heir; **Elmshadow, ruled by Baron Sigmund; **Sweetwater, ruled by Lord Darius; **Shadygrove, ruled by Baron Ludwig; **Snapdragon, ruled by Lord Antonius; **Silverstream, ruled by Baron Voss; **Fluttershine, ruled by Baron Volstag; **The Dwarfholds, governed by the Low King of the Dwarves The Peoples of Etraia *The Embari, a society of Men, Elves and Dwarves who have settled in the Embar region. *The Kalrashi, a society of Men and Dwarves who travel the mountains of the west, and trade with both Emberglow and Ostmark. *The Doshriin, a society of Men who are nomadic, and claim the northern steppes as their hunting ground. *The Oster, the people of Ostmark. It is a kingdom of Men who are offshoots of the Embari, and claim dominion over lands to the east of Embar. Also among the Oster are Dwarves who departed from the White Mountains several generations ago. *The Paran-Khazâd, exceptionally isolationist and xenophobic Dwarves who are rumoured to occupy the central Black Mountains. Gods *Tyria, the motherly goddess who oversees the kingdom and its people; *Vaskr, a protector-god who serves the peace and order of the kingdom; *The Shepherdess, who is with the Embari as they breathe their first and last. Underlords *Asmodeus, also known as the Underking, an infernal prince bent on ruling over mortals. *Andrazu, Lord of the frozen Undercity, Ba'elzageth, recently defeated by our heroes. *Kratos, dweller beneath Sweetwater, slain by our heroes early in their adventures. *Moloch, who until recently dwelt beneath Woodsong, now at large having fled Emberglow. *Invidia, a vampire sorceress in league with Asmodeus, whereabouts unknown. *Astaroth, not an Underlord but in truth a prisoner, kept beneath the Candlewood, killed by our heroes. *Dante, who dwelt beneath Snapdragon, by whose doing Loras' father was killed.